


No Homo

by ItsAdrien



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dont worry bro its not gay, Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, This is literally just crack im sorry, Using a sybian, as bros, i dont know how to tag this, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAdrien/pseuds/ItsAdrien
Summary: With Ed he never knew what to expect.





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> This literally started as a joke I wrote up in 30 seconds as a joke

"No homo" Ed says as he rides a sybian with his best pal Oswald. they are gently caressing each other's faces and looking at each other with something.. Something else. Something neither of them had truly experienced before. Lust maybe? No... This was something bigger than that. Something no one could've expected. 

As Ed finds himself drawing closer to his friend, he feels an aching in his heart. A longing for Oswald. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before and it was beautiful. 

Inches away from his best bro's face he looked into his eyes, asking permission. For what, he didn't know yet. He'd find out as it went on. When he saw Oswald give him a nod he closed the distance between them, finding himself pressing their lips together. Considering the situation, it was oddly intimate. Soft even. Filled with as much uncertainty as Ed always felt when he was around Oswald. There was one thing Ed was certain of though, he and Oswald's relationship was going to change.

On that sybian, panting and sweating as the vibrations rocked through their body, the two men realized what they had been denying each other for years.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this mess if people actually enjoy this.


End file.
